Thanks For The Memories
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "To feel alive." She admitted. "I need to feel alive." The meaning behind her words was clear and his eyes sparkled. She felt her skin flush as his gaze swept over her form, once, twice and Kara felt desire pool at pit of her stomach.


_**I only think  
In the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Just get me out of my mind  
I'll get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood**_

_**Thnk Fr Th Mmrs ~ Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

She found him at the hotel bar drinking by himself which shouldn't be a surprise. With the few past days they had it's a miracle they hadn't offed each other. God knows Coulson was almost at the verge of shooting Ward for looking at Skye longer than he should. Skye's lingering looks aimed back at Ward didn't help their situation either.

Something else had Kara's attention though, or more like _someone_ else.

She didn't remember much from her life before Whitehall, his name still left a bitter taste in her mouth. Actually scratch that she didn't remember anything about her past life. It didn't matter how much Ward tried to help her to find anything on her, they came up only with her name, some photos (which helped her to get back her actual face) and a certificate saying she was an orphan.

No personal belongings, no apartment to check over, absolutely nothing. Meeting this strange man with the cocky smirk and the ridiculous sense of humour that seemed unwavering even after all they've been through was the first time in weeks that Kara had felt something other than desperation and complete loss.

She had felt... _Alive_...

The word took even her by surprise. Yes, she was alive in the technical sense, she was breathing and blood was pumping through her veins but she just didn't _feel_ anything. She was just going through the motions, going to sleep, wake up, train, have breakfast and so on.

But after seeing him something jostled her body into a start. Her blood didn't just pump through her vein, it pounded every time he was close enough and his cologne reached her senses. Somewhere along operation plans, gun powder and a lot of tension between the two teams coming together Kara discovered she had a crush. More so she discovered that she liked it, she liked the way her heart skipped beats every time he looked at her.

"Did no one tell that you shouldn't be drinking alone?" She asked slipping into the stool next to him, heart shaking like a leaf inside her chest.

"Maybe I like it that way." A faint smirk crawled its way up his handsome face and Kara bite back a sigh.

"I don't think you do." Kara hummed softly, making him chuckle. She motioned for the bartender to pour her the same thing her company was having and turned to face him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I doubt your ideal night is me talking about my ex, love." He smiled and took a sip from his drink.

"What if it is?" She asked leaning into him, their faces inches apart. "What if I want to know more about _you?_"

"Do you?" His words held a challenge to them. "What are you playing at, love?"

"Nothing." She breathed, her gaze locking to his, challenging him back. Her fingers touched his lightly and she felt him shiver. Good, he was as affected by this as she was.

"What do _you _want?" He whispered taking a hold of her hand.

"To feel alive." She admitted. "I need to feel alive." The meaning behind her words was clear and his eyes sparkled. She felt her skin flush as his gaze swept over her form, once, twice and Kara felt desire pool at pit of her stomach.

"Are you sure about this, love?" Hunter pulled slightly back, his stare piercing through her. "I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow or think that I can offer you more than just this. I-"

"I know." She caught him off solemnly. "I know and I'm not asking more than this. I just _need _to feel alive."

"Okay."

* * *

The first time his lips touched hers was gentle, still cautious, as if he thought she'd break. A small smile tagged at the corner of her mouth as he pushed her against the wall of the elevator. She found it sweet that even though this was nothing more than sex he still took the time to make sure she's alright. She gasped happily when his mouth traveled down the column of her throat, leaving fire behind.

His hands slipped under her shirt, tracing the tanned skin, memorising it. This felt nice, it felt good and she hadn't felt like that in so long; so, so long! Her back arched off of the wall as he cupped one of her breasts and a surprised moan left her lips. She felt him smirk against her skin but before she could do anything about it the doors opened to his hotel floor and he took a step away from her. Leaving her all flushed, leaning against the wall for support, hair a mess, lips swollen, with her blouse pushed up revealing her taut stomach.

Any other time Kara would have covered herself, covered the scars Whitehall and Bakshi left but not now. Not with him watching her like she was the most interesting thing on this world. It was her turn to smirk as he dark gaze pinned her to where she was, she felt her heart skip a beat at the way he looked at her. He stepped into the long hallway and she followed him eagerly.

"You know you can bail out of this whenever you want, right?" He pointed out one more time when they stopped in front of his door. She nodded swiftly but he cupped her jaw gently and forced her eyes to meet his. "Say it, Kara. I need to hear it."

"I can bail out whenever I feel like it's too much." She repeated, something skirting inside her.

"Good." He nodded and crushed his lips against hers once more as they stumbled inside the the small room. Lava coursed through her setting her nerves alight and she reached for the hem of shirt hastily, removing the first obstacle in her way. Heat pooled between her thighs as she took him in, the perfect planes of his chest, his sculpted abs, only for her eyes to rest on the obvious bulge against his jeans.

Kara felt pride swelling inside her. Pride because _she _was the one to make him hard, _she _held power over this man and it felt good. They were equals but at the same time she could up and leave and for the first time in months she actually had a choice. She really, honestly had the choice to do whatever she wanted and it felt amazing. Tears prickled behind closed eyelids and she willed them back, now wasn't the time. His fingers on her skin brought her back to him and she shivered when they trailed up her stomach, taking her blouse with them. It joined his on the floor a moment later.

But he didn't stop there, no. His hands traveled down her back, grabbed her ass and hoisted her up. Kara yelped at the sudden movement but his lips were back to hers and she didn't care as he carried her towards the bed blindly. He laid her in the middle of the crappy sheets and it should feel dirty and cheap but it didn't. It just felt _good, _she thought to herself. What he did to her body felt so good that it should have been illegal.

His fingers reached behind her undoing her bra expertly before throwing the offending garment away. She moaned softly when his lips wrapped around a hard nipple, sucking the small nub into his mouth, making her hips grind against his. Her blunt nails dug into the back of his neck when he switched sides, driving her insane. A small whine escaped from the back of her throat when he pulled back to kiss lower, he stopped over the button of her jeans looking up asking for permission and when she nodded, eyes dark with desire, he popped it open.

"Yes!" She hissed when his fingers slipped inside and where she needed them the most. He was gentle, watching her closely to make sure that she enjoyed this as much as he did and for that Kara was thankful. "Please!" She begged brokenly and he slide a lone finger home. Her world zeroed down to that small action, to his finger inside her and suddenly her skin was too small, she needed more but more of what? She wasn't quite sure yet. He made quick work of ridding her off of her jeans and panties before settling between her legs.

Kara was way too worked up for his games so when he took a tentative lick testing the waters her hips shot up. He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh before pinning her hips down with his large hands. What followed next was something she would remember for the rest of her life, the unyielding pleasure assaulting her senses, that sweet torture that you never wanted to end. Just to keep going and going and going until you felt tired. She barely recognised her voice whimpering to him, for him, to go harder, faster and when she came, when finally that coil deep down in her stomach snapped she was left a panting sweaty mess. Limps slack, breath heavy as he crawled his way up her body, his stupid smirk fixed in place.

"Good?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"I need more." She answered her fingers going for his belt and zipper. Kara crushed her mouth against his not caring that he was just between her legs pushing her tongue past his lips. "I need _you." _She whimpered and he took the message helping her get him as naked as she was making sure to grab a condom from the back of his pocket.

In one swift move she pushed him down against the mattress and took the foil package from his hands tearing it open with her teeth carefully. His eyes were focused on her the whole time, watching her the same way a predator stalked its prey. Sheathing him into the thin latex she hovered over his hard length for a brief second before letting herself fall down, slowly sliding down on him. The deep groan that left him as she bottomed out made her smirk, glad that he was as affected by this as she was.

"Bloody hell, love." He moaned when she moved testing the waters. The slight burn of being stretched after so long only added to her pleasure as she found a rhythm that felt good. His hands locked on her hips and he helped her move. He sat up taking her by surprise, his lips searching for hers and for once she obeyed gladly. "Edge of the bed." He murmured between pulls of their lips. "Hold on to me, we have to move at the edge of the bed." She did as she was told wrapping her legs around his waist.

He planted his feet firmly on the floor and she gasped at the new angle, he went deeper this way and felt so, so much better. "Holy fuck!" She moaned deeply, the sound of skin slapping against skin the only one filling them room. "I'm so close." She sobbed pulling his mouth to hers, trying to stifle her whimpers and failing miserably.

"Say my name." He whispered against her lips but she didn't heard him so lost in her own sweet torture. "Say my name, Kara." He bite her bottom lips forcing her attention back to him and she nodded.

"Lance!" She whined as she slide down his length again and again, searching for that mind blowing ending. "Please, Lance." He didn't need to be asked twice, he slipped a hand between them to caress the small nub of nerves and she was gone. Coming all over him, screaming his name, holding on to him like he was her only anchor to reality.

They fell back against the sheets, a mess of sweaty bodies and tangled limps. "Thank you." She whispered dropping an innocent kiss on his cheek.

"Trust me, love. Pleasure was all mine." He teased before pulling her in for a brief kiss. She tried to move out of his arms when they broke the kiss but he pulled her back. "Stay." He said simply and her gaze locked with his.

"Are you s-"

"Stay, Kara." He rolled her name around in a way that made her tingle in strange places. "Just because I can't offer you a relationship doesn't mean I'm gonna kick you to the curb as soon as we're done." He tugged her back down beside him. Kara hide her smile by burying her head into her pillow.

"Hey, Hunter," She murmured after a few moments of silence turning on her side to face him. He hummed in answer, eyes closed. "I think she's stupid for letting you go. If a man loved me the way you love her I'd hold onto him and never let go, Shield and saving the world be damned." She meant it, she honestly did. Kara found out the hard way that it didn't matter how good you were in your job or how much you wanted to help. Evidently you were only a tool to carry out a specific task and when you had outlived your usefulness you were thrown away.

"Thanks, love." He smiled and for the first time it was a sincere one. He looked very handsome when he smiled like that. That was her last thought before sleep took her under.


End file.
